


Pretty Little Things

by big_brother_wrath



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fake Piercings, Funhaus OT8, I'm just so sorry man, M/M, PWP, Pink Nipples, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_brother_wrath/pseuds/big_brother_wrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things the guys can keep from each other, and as soon as James finds out about Spoole's chest the entire office wants a piece of him. </p>
<p>AKA: a mess of smut and even more smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Things

Being shoved into offices (large or small) with six other men for years and years on end meant there were very few secrets Funhaus didn’t know about each other. Joel’s shingles were found out almost immediately after they leapt from coworkers to actual friends and their videos required them to take off their shirts almost daily. By the time Funhaus was Funhaus, everyone could draft a picture of each other’s chests based on memory alone. 

Everyone had their signature details on their chests. James had firm broad shoulders and everything about his chest was toned. Adam was virtually hairless and his front begged to be cupped and fiddled with just to watch his mouth part into a silent groan. Lawrence had beautiful lightning tattoos he had earned over years of hard work and rigorous gym routines. Joel had his shingles and Bruce had his arching gut. All the Hausmates loved brushing their lips over the trail of hair on his stomach, following it lower and lower until they could wrap their lips around his ruddy tip. Matt Peake had the body of a lumberjack god and he loved to wear shirts that allowed the camera to catch peeps of his thick chest hair.

Now Spoole wasn’t toned nor did he have any hair on his chest. His stomach was soft and his muffin top was often teased about in the office, stray hands slipping into his shirt and pinching the flab there just to hear their youngest squeak and back away. Nothing about his shape made him special, aside from being ordinary. But the Hausmates weren’t interested in the way his body was shaped. 

The first time James had spotted Sean without a flimsy t-shirt on, he ran back to the office with a pleased smile, looking like a schoolboy that had managed to smuggle a peek into the changing rooms. Everyone casted him a curious look and with his perverted smile, James beckoned them closer.

“I just saw Spoole changing,” he whispered, chewing his lower lip to stifle a giggle. Adam glanced to Bruce, double checking to make sure he heard right. Okay, what was so special with seeing Sean change? So it meant James was the only who knew what their baby boy looked like without shirt.

“So? Does he have a third nipple or something?” Bruce asked, confusion slowly turning into anger. The glare didn’t faze James and the blue eyed wonder giggled before beckoning his friends closer. Like puppets, the circle drew tighter.

“Two words guys. Pink. Nipples.” 

There was a beat of silence before Bruce straightened up and left the circle, rolling his eyes and scoffing to ridicule James. Pink nipples weren’t a rarity, at least not as rare as James was making them out to be. He made them sound like they were on par with Sasquatch or Adam’s self confidence. Besides, they probably weren’t  _ pink _ pink, God knows only porn stars had their nips dyed pink to please their viewers. 

Still, even as Adam threw his head back and laughed at a pouting James, Bruce wouldn’t shake the image of frosted pink nipples, budded and shiny from a lavishing tongue. As Sean walked back in, Bruce felt his tongue swipe between his lips, eyes drawn to his chest. In fact, all eyes snuck glances at the baby of the office, some chewing their lower lips and other’s fiddling their pens like they wanted to pinch and twist at his supposed pink nipples. 

The thought was dropped once Adam snapped out of his trance and barked for James and Bruce to come over so they could film some gameplay. Spoole glanced at them from under his lashes, a shy giggle making his petal pink lips curl into a perfect smile. He even brought up a hand to try and shield his tinkling laughter. One look at that smile and James could feel all three of their hearts give a sudden lurch. 

The trio stared until Sean went back to his work before turning to glance at each other, eyes narrowing into thin slits. They shared just one thought.

_ He’s fucking mine. _

* * *

A week after the revelation, with an excessive amount of coaxing from his friends, Sean took his shirt off for a short. With majority of the office gone to film their segments of the short, Spoole only had an audience of one. In the safety of their two way mirrored office and Adam’s quiet promise he wouldn't scrutinize, thin fingers grasped the collar of a soft t-shirt and slowly tugged the material off. Hungry eyes roamed over every sliver of pale skin revealed, the LA sun framing Spoole in a halo of sunshine. At last the material was bunched up in his hands and Sean covered his front with the bundled material, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. 

Everyone in the office was bulkier than he was, their muscle mass double his. In James’s case, it was triple and he felt eyes searing brands onto his skin, judging him. It only made him press the shirt closer to his body and Sean was too afraid to glance up in fear of meeting disappointed eyes.

However, he had to suck his insecurities in and do the short. They were already behind as it was, everyone was waiting on him. So Spoole sucked in a deep breath and let the shirt fall from his hands. His eyes met Adam’s and his entire body was pinned underneath the man’s stare. Those deep brown eyes weren’t even giving an effort to meet his, instead they were running over his body, gaze so focused Sean could feel his skin prickling and burning underneath Adam’s observant eyes. A pink tongue darts out to wet Adam’s lips, curling upwards when it slides against the corner of his mouth. 

It was like watching a hungry predator eye its game, sliding its tongue along sharp itchy fangs that needed to bite and force its meal to submit to the natural way. Sean felt like he was being put on show for Adam, with his chest shamefully bare and his nipples starting to bud from the unwavering attention. Adam smoothed the edges of his beard with his hand, running it along the sides framing his mouth as he admired how pristine Sean’s chest was. They were pink, they were impossibly pink and so maidenly pure Adam was overcome with the need to bite and suckle at them until he drew milk. He could almost taste the droplets splashing on his tongue, sweet as the nectar inside of a honeysuckle and twice as addicting. 

He nearly growled when Sean brought his slim arms up in an attempt to protect his honor, like a virgin maiden in the presence of a king. And as his king, Adam wanted to demand for Sean to remove his arms and come sit on his lap, let him worship Sean’s firm tits until the brunet was squealing and clawing at him, begging to be stuffed with Adam’s thick cock. 

“Adam!” Joel shouted, impatience in his eyes as he stormed into the office, clicking a pen in one hand. Sean dropped his arms and turned to the sudden noise, cheeks bright pink and sparkling green eyes slightly hazy. Adam feasted on the sight of the petal nipples, looking smooth to the touch and soft enough to bite into. He could only stare for so long and he watched the pretty little things stiffen up even more. 

_ You like the attention don't you, you little slut. _ he thought before turning to Joel, feigning ignorance with a surprised “huh?” As the dainty man began to chew him out for not being on “set,”  Adam watched Spoole inch closer and closer to the exit of the office and when he was behind Joel, Adam flashed a toothy smile at him, relishing in how beautiful Spoole’s face looked when it was bright pink.

_ Next time _ , Adam reasoned. He'd corner the innocent whore and rub him to a toe curling orgasm. 

_ God I bet he sounds adorable when he cums.  _ “

* * *

_ Joel, w-wait! _ ”

Lawrence’s heavy steps froze where they were, the contents in his manila folder fluttering out into the hall. He leaned in a bit closer to Joel’s office, the door ajar but the lights inside were off save for the soft blue lamp on his friend’s desk. He had presumed Joel was missing, out to lunch or attending some corporate meeting to decide the fate of Inside Gaming. 

He didn't, however, expect to see Joel sitting at his desk with another delicate figure perched on his lap. The guest had their legs poking between the chair’s arms, bright red sneakers bobbing up and down in time with the filthy slurps and mewls punctuating the room in an erotic symphony. 

“Shh, don't hide yourself.” It was Joel’s voice, low and guttural with lust. Lawrence slowed his gathering, leaning against his hands to try and see more from the crack. The deep blue light framed a gelled head of curls and a lighter, shorter head of brown. 

It was so quiet Lawrence could hear the tongue slide against skin and his cock gave a twitch of interest as a needy whine echoed in the office. 

“Joel,” the guest whispered and Lawrence’s eyes widened, the familiar voice so out of place in this sinful act. Spoole sounded wrecked, broken but he was too damn pure to be doing something as raunchy as making out in a sleazy office with one of his coworkers. Lawrence didn't want to believe it for a second but Joel dipped the figure onto his pristine desk and Sean’s flushed face was illuminated by the blue light. 

And dear God did he look delicious. 

Spoole’s eyes were blown and his lips looked shiny, but not puffy. The finest detail was the rucked up shirt, Spoole’s chest looking littered with bites and his signature pink buds were hard and begging to be suckled on. Lawrence had to touch himself at the sight of them, palming himself through his jeans to try and relieve some of the tension there. He felt like a perv, a snoop spying on his friends as they got handsy with each other in the office. 

Joel leaned down to latch his thin lips on a budded nipple and Lawrence almost fell through the door as Sean’s fingers tugged at the man’s hair and a desperate mew was coaxed out of his plush lips. Spoole gasped as Joel worked his tongue over the pink chocolates, milking as many sounds as he could before he pulled away and gave one a sweet kiss. Joel sighed against the marked skin, rubbing his cheek to feel how soft and smooth it was. So virginal, and yet he had Spoole laying on his desk with his shirt bunched up under his arms, a smooth bulge in the youngest’s jeans. 

“Why don't you ever let me take care of you baby?” Joel cooed and a hand slowly rubbed over the smooth bulge, gently massaging the small hardness inside. Joel quietly purred, pleased with what he felt underneath his hand. Sean wasn't made to do the fucking, with his deceiving curves and bright pink nipples and the delicate noises spilling from his shiny lips. No, Sean Poole was meant to be worshipped and trained in the art of sex. Spoole was meant to  _ be _ fucked, to be the one taking a nice hard cock inside of his delicate body. With his soft lips and virginal sounds, Sean would be a prize to have in bed or under the arm. Joel couldn't understand why Sean refused to let him have a quick taste of his bubblegum pink lips; all he wanted to do was bite and lap up every noise Sean gave him.

The man was so sensitive as well, even blowing at his nipples had a jerking reaction. It was tempting to peel off every layer of clothing on Spoole and play him like an instrument, pinch and roll his pink buds until Joel could get a song from his moans. God knows how beautiful Sean must sound when he's got a hand in more intimate places. Joel would pay good money to attend an erotic concerto featuring Sean’s precious gasps and mewls, but he had to be satisfied with the noises he was coaxing out of Sean now. 

Lawrence smothered a moan with his hand as he watched Joel dip back down and take a bud between his teeth. He tugged and Spoole squealed, legs straightening out and knocking against the arm rests. 

“N-No teeth! Joel, I told you no teeth,” he begged and the rest of his pleas were drowned out with sinful noises as Joel apologized with his tongue, massaging the pain out of Sean’s chest. Spoole’s chest heaved with every breath he took and Lawrence squeezed himself again, sighing through his nose. He wanted to be in there, whether with Joel or not. They could share Spoole, have him pinned between their bodies while their hands mapped every soft patch in his belly and ran over his subtle curves. 

“Joel?” Sean whispered and Lawrence snapped out of his fantasy, leaning closer to the gap on the door. Joel was staring down at Spoole, face blank as he seemed to duel with himself. Spoole whimpered and his arms came back around his chest, hiding the marks from a public eye. 

“No,” Joel whispered and batted the thin arms away, making them fall to Sean’s side before his lips fell back into a thin line of concentration. Spoole squirmed under the gaze. 

“I gotta go back soon so… Stop looking at me like tha--” 

The rest of the sentence was cut off by a far too loud yelp as Joel lunged at him, teeth latching to the nipple and tugging. Lawrence couldn't help his own moan as he watched the skin stretch, Joel’s teeth pulling at the flesh before letting it snap back into place. And God bless Spoole for having perky tits that jumped when Joel mercifully let them go. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ !” Spoole chokes out, voice cracking and shaking. His body trembled like a leaf in the wind and Lawrence wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into Spoole, just to see if he could get the same reaction. 

“There we go… I've been wondering what kind of noises I can get out of you Sean,” Joel purred and there was a faint groan when his dainty hands squeezed generous handfuls of Spoole’s ass. Joel sighed and leaned back against his seat, letting Sean sit up and away from the blue light. The shirt slid down his front, depriving the world from the sight of Spoole’s loved nipples. Joel hitched the man further up his lap, watching all of that twink bounce into the air before settling back down. 

Joel opened his mouth to say something, a smile curled on his lips.

“Lawrence? What're you doing?” James asked and Lawrence never felt the need to kill more in his life. The man pushed away from the door as Joel snapped his gaze to it.

“Nothing! Nothing,” Lawrence insisted, fixing his askew glasses. He quickly gathered the files into a loose pile, standing up so quickly the world spun for a second. James looked like he doubted him but his gaze dragged down to the obvious tent in Lawrence’s pants. 

“Nothing my  _ ass _ ! What is that?!” James asked and glanced at the door. “What's Joel doing in there that's got you all hot and bothered?”

As if on cue, the door swung open and out stepped an irritated Joel Rubin, his brows knit together and eyes shooting murder beams at the two of them. His usually pristine dress shirt was ruffled, its collar popped open and slanted to cut an uneven line along his neck. There were loose scruffs of his curly hair around the base of his neck. Larr knew the gel had been cracked and eased away by soft eager hands. 

Lawrence wanted to peek around him, try to find Spoole and assure him he wouldn't judge, wouldn't tell anyone about what he saw. 

“Excuse me, some of us are trying to catch up with our beauty sleep! Do you  _ have _ to be yelling right outside my door?” he snapped and James giggled at the sight of a disheveled Rubin. 

“Yeah yeah, sorry Joel, but you don't look like you need beauty sleep,” James quipped and waited for Joel’s cheeks to turn pink. 

It didn't happen. Instead, Joel scoffed at the man and swept them away from his office, displaying a terrific amount of strength for someone of his size. 

“Wait! I’ve got some stuff for you!” Lawrence shouted and huffed when Joel snatched the files. He glanced at the poorly made stack and Lawrence puffed up when Joel turned a judging eye to him. 

“Thanks. Next time just wait until I'm awake?” Joel asked as James sauntered off to pester Bruce. Lawrence scoffed and adjusted his glasses, ready to lay down some proof that Joel was definitely  _ not _ sleeping and definitely  _ was _ performing an HR violation. 

“And don't be so obvious next time? He's not as deaf as you think he is,” Joel added as he flipped through the files. His eyes narrowed at the reports before realizing they were out of order. 

“Wait, wait what?” Lawrence asked, watching Joel reorganize the bundle. 

“Anyone could hear you moan Larry. Lucky for you, Spoole didn't. You dirty little voyeur, I should've invited you in and made you watch,” Joel teased, straightening the papers on his slim thigh. He stared at the papers before turning his gaze back to Lawrence, a smug look in his eyes as he watched Lawrence’s cheeks grow red at the scene forming in his head. 

“Oh, you like that don't you Larr? Well, I'll talk to him and maybe we can squeeze you in next time.” Joel hummed and turned, his shoes clicking against the floor. Lawrence was left to pick his jaw off the ground and an interested bulge in his pants. 

0o0o0o0

Lawrence avoided being alone with Spoole for a week, much to the dismay of the youngest Hausmate. Whenever they were left in a room together, Lawrence would babble about needing to go to the restroom or do another task that required being on the  _ other _ side of the building, leaving Sean bewildered and hurt. 

During one of their coffee dates, Sean quietly asked whether Joel heard anything from Lawrence, anything about him possibly disliking Spoole or needing some space. Joel felt a seed of anger sprout in his stomach when he saw the way Spoole’s green eyes sunk at the idea that Lawrence disliked him. He sipped his Starbucks angrily, nails drumming on the table as he plotted how to set Larr straight. Sean was a beautiful creature, a pleaser to all of his friends. The mere thought of being disliked probably kept the poor dear up at night.

A thought flicked through his mind and Joel’s thin lips curled into a deadly smile as he let the idea blossom into a gorgeous plan. 

Two weeks later Sean came in after everyone went to lunch, standing behind Lawrence as his friend tried desperately to catch up with his workload. He had crashed the last week thanks to a horribly scheduled flight and now there was a staggering pile of raw footage sitting on his virtual desk.

“Lawrence?” Spoole called, voice soft and delicate. 

Lawrence sighed to himself and eased his headset off, turning his chair to ask Spoole what he wanted. 

The words died in his mouth. 

Spoole stood before him, shakily holding his t-shirt up to reveal his chest, the smooth plane already littered with small red marks and his nipples looked like delicious strawberry chocolates. Lawrence’s eyes zeroed in on the message scrawled in black marker between the two pink buds, the letters capital and sharp. Joel. 

_ Play with me _ , it read and there was a heart tagged on the end. 

“Are you… Are you okay with this Spoole?” Lawrence asked, hands clinging to the chair’s armrest as he exercised self control. Lawrence may act high and mighty but he was still a man, a man still capable of being gripped with vices such as lust. He wanted nothing more than to drag Sean onto his lap and suck on his tits until he got the same melodies Spoole sang to Joel. 

“Y-Yeah. Please Lawrence?” Sean whimpered out before squeaking as he was grabbed and flung onto Lawrence’s lap.

Joel stood outside the office and smirked as he listened to the introduction of the second movement in  _ Suite Érotique de Sean.  _

* * *

”Thank you to Harry for coming through  _ again _ with another box of toys,” Bruce announced to the camera, holding up the giant cardboard box bearing the FedEx logo on it. He jiggled its contents, listening to all the knick knacks bounce around and knock against each other. Adam panned the rest of the office and everyone had various degrees of excitement on their faces. 

“Oh my God!” 

Adam threw the camera back onto Bruce as he opened the gift, cracking the tape on the sides before his hand dove into the nest and pulls out a plastic covered box. It framed two pairs of magnets designed to be worn as fake piercings. 

“Oh dude crack those bad boys open. You can finally live your dreams of being a cool guy!”James called, hopping over some of the wires on the floor to get to the box. He dug into the trove himself, setting out boxes of toys to the similar caliber of the last sex box. There were a handful of cockrings and two boxes of libido pills, both claiming to produce the best results. 

“Look what I found!” Joel cried out, holding up a device that had all men blanching. It looked like a medieval torture device with one thin black strap holding together six, seven,  _ eight _ unyielding metal rings. It glinted in the office lights and Joel flung it at Lawrence just to get it further away from him. Everyone stepped out of the way of the object, Adam reaching out to catch it just before it hit the floor.

“Jeez, look at this thing,” he mumbled and fiddled with the trap, letting the rings clink against each other as he tried to imagine what it was for. Obviously it was for a penis since he was about 99% sure vaginas didn’t protrude out of bodies. Still, how the hell would you get this on?

“‘Gates of Hell’,” Spoole read from the package, sitting next to the cardboard box with his legs tucked neatly underneath him. He continued to read silently, face slowly morphing into one of discomfort. The youngest started to squirm, setting the box on the nearest desk. Bruce swooped in to read the instructions on the box, voice booming in the room.

“‘Your very own entryway to the wonders of the BDSM world. Simply slide the rings along the shaft before lifting the ballsack and gently tucking them into the widest ring. This toy is meant to stem off orgasm until the dominant chooses when the naughty submissive gets to come. Warning: do not use for prolonged periods of time. May cause  _ permanent markings _ ’ Jesus Christ people actually purchase this?!” 

“Put it on Tyrone.”

All eyes swiveled to Matt Peake as he calmly popped the top off of his water bottle, bringing the drink up to lips before smirking at the camera. Everyone briefly felt their blood go hot, wondering if Matt knew how to use brutal toys like the Gates of Hell. And now the Hausmates imagined Matt using it on them, making them whimper and puff out hot breaths that were laced with barely coherent begs. 

Peake shrugged, flashing them a bit of his fangs before going back to his editing. Bruce coughed to try and clear the air before walking to their work couch, picking Tyrone up before Joel was back to the swing of things, slapping the proportional dildo back between his legs. 

“God dammit guys, I told you, none ‘a this shit again,” James narrated before making grunting noises as the cockrings were eased onto Tyrone’s “cock.” When the balls were eased into the widest ring (just as the instructions asked), James made a sound before Adam swung the camera down at the finished product. 

0o0o0o0

“If you liked that… Click on my gimp to watch us unbox the first sex bomb.” Joel gestured at a masked Lawrence, resting his eyes on the older man’s lips before gesturing at the shirtless James next to him, the bright nipple pasties pressed against his broad chest. “And if you wanna see more of these  _ fine _ gentlemen, click on these.” And at that, Joel’s fingers latched onto the pasties and twisted, earning a yowl from James. 

Adam stopped filming, rubbing the tears from his eyes as James picked Joel clean off the floor and carried him to the couch, tossing him onto the cushions before pretending to pile drive into him. He heard a squawk as he sat down, set to upload the footage onto their shared cloud.

His eyes caught on to Spoole though, the man perched on the lip of his desk with the unopened package of false piercings in his hands. Sean turned it over to read the back, looking a bit interested as he read over its uses. 

“Whatcha got there Spooleo?” Adam called out and Sean glanced up before chuckling, holding up the magnets. As if that explained enough.

“Oh lemme see baby boy!” James called out, ditching Joel on the couch in favor of plucking the package from Sean’s hands. He got a glint in his eyes before he backed Spoole back against his desk. “Why’re you so interested in these, Spoole? Got something you wanna tell good ol’ James?” he purred and a silence fell over the team as they watched Sean’s cheeks grow pink. 

“N-No… I just wanted to see them.” Spoole tried to seem disinterested, even a bit offended but he felt every eye zero on him.

James’s hands trapped him against the desk and Sean flailed, knocking back against his keyboard before he was suddenly off the floor.

“James! Put me down!” he yelled before he was deposited graciously onto Adam’s lap. Thick arms wrapped around his slender waist, pressing the soft flannel against his subtle curves. Green eyes glanced down and read the words “right in the world” before he heard plastic cracking under pressure. 

“Alright Spoole, let’s see how those pretty pink nips look between these,” James purred, rolling the magnets between his fingers to get them warm. “Adam, gimme something to work with here.”

Sean felt Adam’s chest as the man grunted, shivering when he felt the thick hands pinch the ends of his shirt and tug it up. An arm went around his waist, pinning him against Adam as fingers began to massage his right nipple. The first sound drew the crowd closer, Bruce’s curious eyes peeking over James’s shoulders. Joel came to lean against James’s empty side and Lawrence was drawn in after Spoole let out a deliciously breathless squeak.

“A-Adam, please,” Sean gasped out and he squealed when fingernails dug into the sensitive buds. A hard something was pressing against the swell of his ass and Spoole was bounced once, pulled higher up so he was properly presented to his audience. With blood stained cheeks and his petal lips slicked with spit, Spoole looked like something ripped from the pages of a porn magazine.

“Alright Sean,” James whispered and knelt between their legs. Adam’s knees were tucked underneath Sean’s, forcing his gorgeous thighs wide open like the gates of a temple during worship. And no one could imagine anything better to worship than their wiggling Spoole, with his mouth open to hint at a pink tongue as Adam rolled the sweet bud between his fingers.

There was a small curve in his jeans and James rested his hand on it, massaging it gently just to see their baby shudder and swallow his plea for even more. Sean chewed his lower lip, turning his gaze away in shame. He could hear the sound of a pair engaging in a sloppy kiss, the roaring of his blood almost too loud for him to hear any more.

A loud yelp echoed in the room as James pinched a nipple between his fingers and snapped the first magnets into place. Sean’s back arched off of Adam’s chest, displaying the shiny metal before he settled back down. Bruce palmed himself, an arm around Joel’s waist as Lawrence sucked on the curly haired man’s tongue. He felt Joel’s stomach flex and he dug his fingers into the flesh, making Joel remember who this show was about.

James’s lips latched on the unattended nipple, swirling the nub around and gingerly pinching it between his teeth before the second magnet was latched on, making Sean keen and arch away from Adam’s broad chest. Spoole was so noisy, so damn sensitive for all of them. Everyone could agree, he was the loudest and the pure bottom in their weird seven way gay fucktrain. 

There was a startled choke and everyone pulled out of their fantasies, swiveling their heads in unnatural synchronization to see Matt furiously wiping water from his beard. His eyes were wide and the refilled water bottle threatened to slip out of his fingers. The man had left to go get even more water after Joel announced he was going to be doing the outro.

“What’re you guys doing?” he asked and James unlatched himself from Sean’s nipple with a sharp pop. Spoole  keened and Matt felt his blood spark and he quietly readjusted his water bottle in his hands, grip tight on the lid as he slowly walked to his desk. Six pairs of eyes watched him set the bottle down before a deceitfully laid back smile curled along Matt’s lips. His hand left the bottle and crooked a finger at the trapped Hausmate, James ducking out of the way so Spoole could slip off of Adam’s lap. 

Sean was magnetically drawn towards Peake but he moved with all the grace of a newborn deer, his legs jelly from James’s tongue. Peake had to catch him when the fawn rounded the corner and fell face first into Matt’s broad chest. A glare from Peake had the rest of the Haus back to their desks, slapping on their noise cancelling headphones even though it was pointless. Sean was a noisy bottom, combining him with their (secretly) feral top meant a soundtrack fit for professional porn.

“Spoole,” Matt tutted, lifting Sean onto his desk. Broad hands swept up and down Spoole’s sides, feeling the soft flesh give with just the slightest of pressure. He pinched the bit of muffin top peeking from Sean’s jeans, drinking in the delicious whine that followed. The hands finally settled on his ribs, thumbs teasing the bottom of the infamous pink nipples. 

Peake bit his lower lip, dragging his thumb to one side just to watch the skin follow it. The metal glinted underneath the lights, hypnotizing the man before a soft whine caught his attention. Matt glanced up, swallowing when he took in Sean’s expression. His eyebrows were turned up and green eyes were the softest they had ever been. Pink lips were parted in a silent plea and once Spoole was sure Matt was paying him attention, he slowly parted his legs, thighs brushing against Matt’s elbows.

“God, they really did train you, huh?” Peake asked, smirking at the explosion of red on Sean’s face. He pinched a nipple with one hand while the other slid down Sean’s stomach, fingers slowly digging into the flesh there. They left streaks of white in their wake, trails slowly turning red. 

“Sh-Shut up Matt,” Sean hissed and got a twist for his efforts. A breathless moan echoed in the office before a loud squeal speared the tense air. Legs kicked out from the desk and Sean’s chest was jumping up and down to try and calm his pounding heart. Spoole’s blood felt boiling hot, like it would burn through his veins at any second. He couldn’t think of anything more than the fangs buried in the crook of his neck, the sharp canines digging into his pale skin. Everything was fuzzy for a second before Peake ground his teeth together.

“Fuck!” Spoole sobbed out, kicking his legs and grinding his hips upward for any bit of relief. He whined loudly, feeling a broad hand sweep across his chest and stop above his heart, feeling every hammer of it. Spoole was sure Peake was getting off on how easily he was cracking Sean open.

And he was right.

Matt slowly relinquished his hold on Spoole’s neck, sitting back into his chair and licking his lips. His hands slid down to rest on Spoole’s hips and Peake relished the minute shiver that ran through Sean’s body. Deep indents promised a bruise or a mark of some kind would bloom on the man’s neck and Matt couldn’t deny how hot Spoole looked with the mark. It was like branding him as Peake’s, Peake’s boy, Peake’s favorite, Peake’s little slut.

“You like that baby?” Matt husked and he chuckled at how quickly Spoole nodded. He squeezed the delicate hips until he felt bones grind against his fingers. 

“Here’s what I’m going to do,” he carefully enunciated. Sean stilled underneath his touch and Matt smirked, happy to know Sean was listening. Brown eyes flitted up and met impossibly dark green eyes, so dark Peake would be afraid if he hadn’t been the one that caused them to be near black. 

“I’m going to get these jeans off of you. And then I’m going to play with you until you use that pretty mouth and tell me exactly how bad you want me. And then, and only then, will I fuck you like you deserve,” Matt growled and he felt the pulse jump underneath his fingers . Sean’s eyes widened in response but he lifted his hips in invitation, jeans sliding uselessly to the floor.

“There’s a good boy…” Matt purred, cupping Spoole’s bulge. He almost wanted to coo at it, it was small enough to be completely covered by his hand. But it only further proved that Sean was meant to be fucked and by the way Sean whimpered, he had no protests to being a bottom. Small kisses were littered on the smooth chest, teeth occasionally dragging along the flesh to keep Sean on his toes. Hands slid up the man’s back and Peake dug his nails into the flexed muscles, dragging them down hard enough to leave bright red trails. He continued for minutes, waiting for Sean’s pride to snap into a million pieces.

“F-Fuck, Matt please. I can’t take it anymore, I want you so bad. Stop teasing me, please!” Sean cried out, clawing at the desk underneath him. Peake smirked into Spoole’s stomach, looking up at his baby boy as more words tumbled out of his swollen lips.

“I want you, fuck me right now. You fuck me the best, just gimme it right now! I want you, I want you, you’re my favorite, the best. Peake, just fucking fuck me!”

“Say it. I know you want to…”

“... D-Daddy please fuck me.”

“Good boy.” 

Spoole watched Matt stand and licked his lips as Peake’s belt was slid out of its loop. Jeans fell to the floor, joining the mess there. Sean’s underwear was tugged off his hips, dangling uselessly on one ankle as he was folded in half. Matt’s thick fingers teased at his hole and Sean bit his lip to try and mute his whine. 

“So cute… Look, it’s winking at me,” Matt purred before holding a hand out.

“James!” he barked and a tube came flying into his palm. The lube was popped open with a loud  _ clack _ and warmed with Matt’s fingers, all while Spoole was impatiently whines and pawed at Matt to hurry up. Peake growled and smacked the plush legs.

“Wanna be useful? Hold your own legs up, princess. Daddy has to fuck you now.” 

Spoole eagerly grabbed his thighs and held them in place, sighing happily when a finger eased into him. A dollop of chilled lube is squirted onto his sack, earning a yelp from Spoole. Matt watched it slowly inch lower and lower, pooling around his finger before it was scooped into the awaiting hole. 

One finger became two became three. By the time Matt deemed him ready, Spoole was panting and begging for Matt to put something inside of him.

“Shh, shh…” Peake whispered, one hand guiding his aching cock toward the beckoning clutch. He teased the puffy rim, milking just one whimper from Sean before easing himself into the begging man.

“Oh, fuck,” Spoole whimpered and Matt couldn’t help but agree. Sean was so hot and tight around him, even after three fingers and relentless teasing. 

There wasn’t a second of rest; as soon as Matt bottomed out, the man set a brutal pace. His hips spanked Sean’s ass, leaving red marks on the skin. Spoole’ slender hand tried to muffle the embarrassing sounds falling out of his puffy pink lips but Peake slapped it away, growling at the mere thought of a quiet Spoole. There would be no such thing as long as he had his hands on the man. 

“Daddy, I’m close,” Spoole whispered and Peake nodded, busy concentrating on not coming himself. Spoole was so good for him, so willing to please. It was a pleasure to watch Spoole bounce against the desk and Matt briefly wondered if he could break it, just to prove how good of a fuck he was. 

Peake barely registered Sean screaming for him, pulling out of his train of thought when he felt Spoole clench impossibly tight around him. He glanced down as hot seed splash onto Spoole’s stomach, dotting his chest like a Signac painting. With eyes dark with lust and mind numb with need, Matt ferally growled at his prize, hips pistoning in and out of the sweet clutch. It was only a handful of thrusts before Matt came, spilling his seed deep inside of his favorite bottom. 

“Such a good boy, God yes… You look so pretty,” Peake whispered, voice ragged and worn as his hips eased in and out of Sean before sliding out completely. Matt sunk into his chair, watching Spoole unfold from his position and attempt to sit up. A frown twisted his lips as Peake watched pearly seed ooze out of Spoole’s hole. He leaned forward and thumbed the drop back in with a soft grunt, smiling at the quiet thanks Sean whispered. Peake pushed away from of the knick knacks on his desk, picking up a hidden plug and easing it inside of Spoole.

“There you go baby… You okay?” he asked, voice much softer than the ragged grunts during sex. Matt helped Sean onto his feet, sitting down in his own chair before Spoole slid onto his lap, tucking his face into Peake’s broad neck. They rubbed their beards together for a minute or two before Matt felt Sean relax completely, their Haus baby falling into an easy slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to read more, please let me know because this is the first smut I've ever published. A "I liked it" would work. 
> 
> You can find me at sarcasmrights over on tumblr.


End file.
